diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Episodes
There are 6 episodes per character in the game, which creates a different play style. Episode 1, 4,5 and 6 are MOSTLY the same for all characters Episode 1 Each character's first episode is introduction to their playstyle with no added features. These consist of: * The Warrior's Welcome * Thief in the Night * Rise of the Robot * Enter the Inventor * The Witch Way * Jester's Journey Episode 2 This episode is different from character to character. Warrior This episode is named Curse of Greed. You start with 2 upgraded Battle Axes, and every item you find is upgraded! However, good luck to actually do damage, since every turn you get cursed. Therefore it is recommended to try and trigger the Curse with small actions, and do the real things after it is triggered. Curse inflicted by enemies will stack with it. Thief This episode is named Finders Keepers. Your steal is not a passive ability anymore. You can insert a value of 12 to steal one of the enemies' equipment PERMANENTLY. You get to choose which one, at the end of the battle. This DOES NOT stack, so you can take only 1 equipment per fight. Robot This episode is named Compression Errors. When a dice is rolled with the same value as an unused, already rolled dice, the second one vanishes immediately. Inventor This episode is named Double Rubble You start with more equipment, and you find double the amount. You make 2 gadgets after every fight. Each gadget is created separately, with a separate choice from 3 equipped items. Witch This episode is named Expect the Unexpected. One of your spell slots contains a random spell each turn, and you cannot put a different spell in that slot. You also start with Memorise on number 3, which lets you copy the random spell you got into the number of the dice you put in. Jester This episode is named Not Just a Jester. The Jester's default item pool is swapped out for the Warrior's. Everything else remains the same. Episode 3 This episode also changes from character to character. Warrior This episode is named Worse Than a Curse. Start with the Venus Fly Trap (do X dmg, heal for 2 HP when insert 6.) You lose 2 Max HP every time you lvl up. Thief This episode is named Uptick. On your 1st turn, you only roll ones. On the 2nd turn, only twos and so on. The count does not reset upon entering a new battle, so if on your last turn of the previous battle you rolled threes, now you start from fours. Robot This episode is named You Choose, You Lose. You decide which dice you want instead of CPU. However, there is 50% chance for summoning dice to create a curse-like error, which locks that dice for that turn, and disables a random equipment. Inventor This episode is named The Inevitability of Rust. You have 4 uses to each equipment, and no cooldown- meaning all equipment is reusable until destroyed. When an equipment is destroyed, it will become a gadget and replace your current gadget. You do not create gadgets after every fight. Witch This episode is named Countdown. Your first roll will always be a 6, your second roll will be a 5, and every dice you roll goes down in value by 1. When you reach one it resets back to 6. Instead of Cauldron, you start with Bumpblade (Deal 1 damage and +1 to Dice) Jester This episode is named Losers, Weepers. You keep all the equipment from defeated enemies. You gain a skill that deletes the left most card in your hand. Your limit break is replaced with magic trick (discard your hand (not permanently, just for that turn)). Episode 4 All characters have the same fourth episode: The Elimination Round. It's straight up harder, giving all enemies +10% HP and upgraded equipment. * The Elimination Round: Warrior * The Elimination Round: Thief * The Elimination Round: Robot * The Elimination Round: Inventor * The Elimination Round: Witch * The Elimination Round: Jester Episode 5 All character's fifth episodes are named Parallel Universe, which just changes the game a lot- status effects, equipment and such do different things. Also the enemies have +10% HP. The Witch is the only one with a major change: She has mana. You can get mana from special cards. Mana lets you use powerful attacks and 'upgrade' normal attacks to do more damage, status effects etc. In this episode, since burning is not a damaging effect- the thrown dice will only do the 1 standard damage. * Parallel Universe: Warrior * Parallel Universe: Thief * Parallel Universe: Robot * Parallel Universe: Inventor * Parallel Universe: Witch * Parallel Universe: Jester Episode 6 Each character's sixth episode is called Bonus Round. The rules are just the same as episode 1, but every time you go down a floor (except for the 1st and 6th floors), you get a new rule. You may choose the rule the game rolled for you, or re-roll once and getting a different rule. Every rule has its own enemy style. The Witch still has mana-creating and mana-using cards, just like in the 5th episode. Unlike episode 5, burn hurts you again, and burning dice do 2 damage, unless you get the rule BUSTER, which makes it do it does 5 damage, or if you get the rule WARLOCK, which switches status effects to their parallel-universe form. This means burnt thrown dice WILL do 2 damage without those rules. Hard mode Hard mode is possible after defeating episode 6. Enemy's equipment is upgraded. * Bonus Round: Warrior * Bonus Round: Thief * Bonus Round: Robot * Bonus Round: Inventor * Bonus Round: Witch * Bonus Round: Jester Back Stage After beating episode six with each character, the Back Stage episode is unlocked. Notes: After defeating around 4-5 Episodes, the characters looks more desperate, annoyed, stressed and sad. However, the dice return to look happy after beating the Back Stage episode..